Drunken Love
by WindPretear
Summary: Natsu enters another drinking game but this time it is with Gajeel and Gray. Lucy is absolutely embarrassed and mortified by the things her partner says which include declarations of marriage and information she does not want the rest of the guild to know about their "special" relationship. Nalu.


**This short story is inspired by talesoftwofairies's story "Distraction" in which I was granted permission to expand upon. You can read this as a stand alone but I highly recommend you go read that story as well. Depending on your responses I may re-write this and/or add to it. Writing this was more of a little exercise for me :)**

* * *

 **Drunken Love**

* * *

 _It was happening again._

Lucy Heartfilia resisted the urge to slap her palm to her forehead in disappointment as her partner Natsu Dragneel entered his second drinking contest of the week. This time his opponents included Gajeel and Gray.

What a _horrible_ idea.

Due to Erza's previous interference in the drinking game between Gajeel and Natsu a few days prior there hadn't been a clear victor. This time, Natsu was the one to suggest the challenge to Gajeel which effectively caused Gray to want to compete as well.

 _Oh dear Mavis._

The blonde celestial mage stood next to Levy and Juvia as she shook her head with her arms crossed thinking about the inevitable outcomes. Lucy knew that she should just cancel her coffee date with her solid script mage friend right now because both of them were going to have to nurse their dragon slayer partners back to health after this stunt.

"You're on Asshole!" Gray raised his shot glass high into the air filled with fireball whiskey, the choice of libations for this drinking game. Gajeel and Natsu glared at Gray before throwing back their own shot glasses.

"Oi, I'm here too Ice Queen." Gajeel grunted and held his glass out to Mirajane who cheerfully re-poured the alcohol into everyone's shot glasses.

"Shut up Metal Head, I'm gonna win this one just like I won the last time!" Natsu laughed at the angered reaction he stirred up from the iron dragon slayer.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned over to Levy with a cringed expression, "They are seriously going to die from alcohol poisoning..."

Levy agreed and crossed her arms without looking away from the spectacle of the competition, "Lu, I know that Gajeel only challenged Natsu last time to get my attention but this is really getting out of hand..."

"My darling Gray is going to win for sure! You've got this, my Love!" Juvia chimed in between the two with hearts in her eyes and holding a Gray poster that magically appeared in her hands.

Both the celestial and solid script mages shared a knowing look and shook there heads from the display. Out of the corner of Lucy's eye she saw Lisanna and Elfman had already snuck up on the other side of the crowd gathered around one of the tables. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly at the discomfort she felt as Lisanna inched closer and closer to Natsu.

"So how long do you think it's going to take Natsu to start declaring his love for you this time?" Levy giggled. Lucy's face darkened a deep shade of red as she immediately went to swat Levy for the remark. The petite script mage sidestepped just in time to protect herself.

"Shh! Lev', don't make him start!" Lucy hissed while trying to prevent her face from heating up even further. Truthfully, what had started out as an embarrassing incident previously only aided to Lucy questioning the fact if Natsu actually felt the same for her as she did for him. On the outside she made it seem as though she didn't like the attention from Natsu but on the inside...oh how she loved it. Craved it even.

Not paying attention to her surroundings from trapping herself in her own little daydream, she failed to notice the shadow of a dragon slayer creep up on her.

"LUCEEE!" Natsu staggered over towards his partner and threw his arms around her, embracing her tightly to his chest. The smell of burned wood and embers flooded her senses making her feel weak in the knees.

"Na-Natsu! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Lucy cried while trying to pry herself out of his strong arms. Failing miserably she allowed herself to be dragged over like a rag doll to the table where the competition was taking place.

"You're my good luck charm, Luce! I need you here with me!" Natsu slurred while slumping back onto the stool, effectively bringing Lucy down with him and right onto his lap.

"Natsu!" Lucy's face was as bright as a tomato now as none of the other competitors really paid attention to the added spectator.

"Alright boys, this makes shot number 15! Everyone is still in the game thus far!" Mirajane cheerfully stated while pouring the liquid back into the cups. Lucy wanted to run and hide the instant her brown eyes met with Mirajane's scheming orbs. A slight chill ran up and down Lucy's spine like a shock wave from the scary and knowing smirk resting on the takeover mage's lips.

"Ta' Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared proudly causing a cheer from the other guild members watching the drink off. He raised his shot glass along with his competitors before taking it. Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's chest to steady herself on his lap as he teetered in his seat.

"Natsu, let me up!"

Happy decided that this was the perfect moment to appear next to the couple with a sneaky grin and puffed out cheeks, "You loooove each other!" The blue cat teased and giggled.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as she tried to make a swat at the flying exceed before he flew up just high enough above their heads where Lucy couldn't reach him.

"Yeah, you're right buddy!" Natsu tightened his arms around Lucy's waist and placed his nose on top his partner's head as the people around them became eerily silent. Lucy was too much in shock to do anything else.

Cana actually placed her barrel down and leaned over from her spot on the nearby table, "What did you just say Natsu?"

"Me 'n Luce love each other!" Natsu hiccuped and rubbed the blonde's shoulder with his hand. "We're gettin' married too!"

With Natsu's declaration of marriage the guild rolled back into full swing again as some rolled their eyes and others who weren't watching the contest went back to what they were doing. Mirajane's smile dropped in disappointment from her sport on the other side of the table. So much for an actual love declaration.

Natsu was just drunk.

Lisanna popped out from behind Lucy and Natsu and slide next to them on the bar booth stool, "No you're not!" She giggled and tilted her head, "Natsu, you said you were going to marry me! Remember?" Lisanna sent her dragon slayer friend her best puppy dog eyes that made Lucy want to gag. It's not like she hated Lisanna...the youngest Strauss sibling just didn't have a clue.

The pink haired man shook his head with denial and reached for his newly poured glass to take the shot. "No way 'sanna. I's gonna marry Lucyyy!" He slammed the now empty glass back down and pulled Lucy tighter against his chest.

A slam across the table brought everyone's attention to the ice maker mage who's eyes had rolled back before he swayed and fell. Juvia cried as she raced over to her beloved Gray as soon as his face hit the wood table and proceeded to try and revive him.

"One down, one ta go." Gajeel held his glass towards Natsu with the largest grin who glared back in return.

"In yer dreams, Metal Head!"

Lisanna's face scrunched at the lack of attention from her childhood friend and proceeded to probe further into a seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Natsu, but what if Lucy doesn't want to marry you?" Her sugary sweet voice taunted as she tried to gauge a reaction from him.

"Suree she does!" Another hiccup followed by another shot. "Whyy else would we sleep in ta'gether?!" Natsu's tipsy voice questioned. Lisanna's jaw dropped, Mirajane's eyes lit up, and Lucy's face beamed red.

"NAAATSU!" Lucy growled with dangerous rumbles emitting from her chest. The poor girl didn't know how to cover up this one from the rest of the guild. No one (other than Happy) knew that Natsu shared a bed with Lucy and even then it was always without her permission. The blonde's cheeks tinted darker thinking back to the previous couple of nights where she was aware of her partner crawling into bed with her and she did nothing to stop it.

"Oh my, Lucy..." Mirajane covered her large smile with her palm and lightly laughed into her palm.

"Damn girl..." Cana chucked then drank some more of her beer, "Things get hot and heavy between you two? Not like I'm surprised..."

Levy's eyes brightened deviously before she clapped her hands in excitement, "Will I be getting a niece or nephew soon?!"

Lucy voluntarily sank back into Natsu's warm chest in an effort to hide from all of her friends teasing her. Her brown eyes looked between the small space of her shoulder and Natsu's chin to see Lisanna silently fuming. How embarrassing!

"Whaa's tha' matter, Luce? They were all gonna find out eventu'lly!" Natsu took another drink along with the iron dragon slayer who held onto the table for dear life as his body slightly swayed.

The celestial mage decided enough was enough and tried to stand up once again and almost made it off her partner's lap before she was grabbed back down again.

"Ugh! Natsu, let me up!"

"No! I'm not lettin' go of _my mate_!" The fire dragon pouted like a child and snuggled into the blonde's sweet silky scented locks.

Lucy's eyes widened at his declaration and body froze, melting into his arms. Did he just say what she thought he just said?

"Hmph, finally admittin' Bunny Girl is yer mate, huh." Gajeel snorted.

"Course she is!" Natsu's whiskey laced breath hit her nostrils. Before the woman in question could even conjure up something intelligent to say she was cut off from the takeover mage with the updated number count,

"Shot number 20!"

Lisanna still couldn't get over Natsu's declaration about sleeping with Lucy. Did he really mean that?! "Wait...you guys SLEEP together?" She didn't intend for her voice to squeak so much.

Natsu ignored Lisanna's disbelieved cry and created a new mission for himself.

Suddenly he felt very tired.

"C'mon Luce." Natsu completely ignored his competitor's teasing and stood up out of his seat carrying Lucy bridal style. His vision blurred and he stumbled a bit over his own two feet.

"Natsu! Be careful with me!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck to avoid falling from his arms. He started for the guild hall doors, stumbling along the way, "Les' go ta sleep!"

The drunk dragon slayer tripped and fell onto the floor boards right in front of the open doors. Lucy squeaked as Natsu shifted her just in time so she laded on his chest as he landed on his back. Closing his eyes he sighed in content and pulled his blonde haired partner to his body like a teddy bear.

"Night Luce!"

Most of the girls of the guild chuckled while the men laughed at her misfortune.

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought! Shall I continue this? As always you can check out my Tumblr (WindPretear) for updates and other small one-shots that don't quite make the cut to this site.**

 **Until next time Fairies!**

 **~WindPretear**


End file.
